Legend of 1nf1n17y (Infinity)
It was Labor Day weekend, and me, Rektifiedx, my cousin Deathsniper357 (I know kind of a stupid name), and my brother, xXsniperbearXx decided to play some Assassin on Roblox. We chose Classic mode, since we play Assassin mode too much. It started out normally, us sometimes winning the rounds. Until everything went wrong. A new player appeared in the name list. His name was 1nf1n17y. We thought nothing of him at first, even laughing at his stupid bacon hair look. Then the round began. 10 seconds after, my brother yelled "WTF how????". "What happened?" I asked, realizing my brother respawned in the lobby. "That damn bacon hair got me!". I bursted out laughing. "A bacon hair??" I said in between laughs. "Ill get him" my cousin said. Except, he also got killed, along with the rest of the players. It was down to me and the bacon hair 1nf1n17y. "pfft this is gonna be easy!" I said arrogantly. Then something weird happened. All the players left the game. "Are you sure its gonna be easy Derrick?". I was surprised. Not only did a voice come out of my computer, he also knew my real name. That was when I found all of the players were missing. What did you do to them? I typed in the chat. "oh nothing..." 1nf1n17y said. I got off my computer, walking over to my brothers room, where my cousin and my brother were playing. I wanted to know what game they were now in. It was silent. No sounds were coming from the room. "Thats weird" I muttered. I reached for the handle. The door was locked. "Guys let me in." I said. Silence. "Seriously! What game are you in. Silence again. I chose to get back to playing Assassin, guessing that they had moved onto another game. When I got to my computer, my player was dead. Except it was gushing out real blood, splattered across my desktop. "WTF!" I yelled. My avatar had a long slit across his neck, and his stomach was pouring out bloody intestines. I almost barfed. "You wanna join your brother now?" 1nf1n17y said. "You can finally see him again!". "What do you mean???". I said. "Oh didn't you realize?" 1nf1n17y said, his player stepping out of the screen. I backed away carefully. "They are dead...". "N-n-no they arent" I stuttered. "Im gonna find a way to open that door, and they'll be right on the other side.". 1nf1n17y laughed. "You are funny, but sadly I have to kill you.". He finished stepping out of the screen. He stood over me pinning me down. He pulled out his knife. It was the same as his knife in Assassin. "Any last words?"He said. "Please, Please dont kill me..." I said helplessly. "Oh well time to join your brother, cousin, and Roblox player!"1nf1n17y exclaimed. I started to scream, but my scream got cut short. I started coughing out blood. "Goodbye Derrick, maybe ill see you again... In hell!". 1nf1n17y laughed. "Why, Why did you do this to us??". I coughed out, slowly dieing. "You should have never messed with the bacon hairs...". Were the last words I heard. Thanks for reading my creepypasta! Its my first one. Hoped you liked it! Follow or friend me on roblox!: https://web.roblox.com/users/331057182/profile